peteparkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Database:Organization Template
Image:Information-silk.png|Organization Template rect 0 0 20 20 Organization Template desc none } | } | } | } | } | } }} | }} }} } | }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Official Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Organization Aliases } }} } | Status Status } }} } | Organization Identity } }} } | Alignment } }} } | Universe }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[ }]]|[[Earth- }]]}} }} } | Base Of Operations } }} } | } } }} } | Organization Organization Leader(s) } }} } | Current Members } }} } | Former Members } }} } | Allies } }} } | Enemies } }} } | Origin Origin } }} } | Place of Formation } }} } | Place of Defunction } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} | Unknown }} } | }}} }} } } | } | History of this organization is unknown. }} } Equipment: } | } | None known. }} Transportation: } | } | None known. }} Weapons: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } |(Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}}|* (Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}}| |(Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}} }} > 0 | |(Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}} }} }} Members }} * /Appearances}}|0| | /Appearances}}}} Appearances of * /Images}}|0| | /Images}}}} Images that include * Team Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: } } | } | * None. }} Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL ORGANIZATION NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF ORGANIZATION | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Distinguish1 = DISAMBIGUATION PAGES | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Alignment = GOOD, BAD, OR NEUTRAL | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Event = EVENT | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | OrganizationLeaders = ORGANIZATION LEADER | CurrentMembers = CURRENT MEMBERS | FormerMembers = FORMER MEMBERS | Allies = ALLIES | Enemies = ENEMIES | Origin = ORIGIN OF ORGANIZATION | PlaceOfFormation = PLACE OF FORMATION | PlaceOfDefunction = PLACE OF DEFUNCTION | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate them with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * The 'Status', 'Organization' and 'Origin' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Status', 'OrganizationLeaders' and 'Origin', respectively. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:OrganizationsArticle type::OrganizationCategory:Templated Articles } | }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[Category: }]]|[[Category:Earth- }]]}} }} } | Category: } Organizations }} } | Category: } Organizations }} } | Category: } }} } | Category: } Identity }} } | | Category:Image Needed}} }|None.jpg}} | Category:Image Needed|}} }|Needed.png}} | Category:Image Needed|}}